Sightless
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Mereka bilang persahabatan itu seperti bunga; indah, tapi cepat layu lalu mati dan berakhir terinjak mengenaskan. Sekarang di antara kami, itu sudah sampai pada tahap terinjak mengenaskan. Kau mengerti 'kan, maksudku, eh, tuan Private?" First fic in this fandom/Humanized/Thief-Police!AU/HoleVate/Kinda SkiVate/M for Lemon Implisit


**November 9th, 20xx**

**New York, USA**

Ini New York, bertahun-tahun kemudian.

New York yang kini telah begitu maju, telah mengembangkan sistem baru untuk menangkap semua kriminal. Kau harusnya bersyukur, tingkat kejahatan berkurang sampai 90% hanya dalam waktu 10 tahun dan kini kota tersibuk di dunia ini semakin menjadi kota paling strategis bagi orang-orang pencari kenyamanan. Tentu saja berkat jasa para polisi yang berjuang keras dan telah berteguh dalam menerapkan sistem keamanan yang baru diimplementasi selama satu dekade ini.

Salah satu dari banyak polisi berani itu, adalah seorang dengan kode Skipper dengan asisten terpercaya miliknya, kode Private. Skipper sendiri juga memiliki dua orang asisten lainnya bernama Rico dan Kowalski, yang biasanya membantunya dalam meretas data-data ke dalam berbagai server demi menemukan bukti, apalagi kejahatan yang mereka tangani adalah kejahatan seputar pencurian barang-barang kelas atas, yang sekali jual bisa menghasilkan jutaan dollar. Sebut saja karya milik Rembrandt, manuskrip asli dari Plato dan Aristotles, kadangkala milik Shakespeare dan beberapa pujangga legendaris lainnya. Kadang lagi, patung marbel dari pemahat kontemporer yang sudah ternama. Perkara kejahatan semacam ini, adalah divisinya Skipper, kalau saja yang dimaksud sedang tidak jatuh sakit.

Dan jatuh sakit yang sebenarnya cukup tragis juga, akibat tertembak dalam usaha penangkapan sebelumnya.

Private mendecak kesal, bersama dengan Rico dan Kowalski di sebelahnya, melihat dari balik kaca ruang ICU itu. "Kondisinya sih, stabil. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, Skipper tak akan mungkin bisa bertugas untuk waktu dekat." Rico yang pertama kali berbicara. "Kalau sudah begini, yah, terpaksa, semua kasus selanjutnya harus kau tangani sebagai ganti Skipper." lalu menepuk pundak Private, yang notabene bertubuh paling mungil dari yang lainnya. _Well_, jangan meremehkan tubuh kecil Private, dia ahlinya dalam berbagai macam bela diri, dan mengunci lawan adalah salah satu keahliannya.

Private menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sebenarnya penembak Skipper sudah berhasil mereka tangkap ( dan Private hajar sampai babak belur, itu informasi tambahan yang dipalsukan dalam laporan sebagai si tersangka yang jatuh menggelinding dari lantai 4 sampai paling bawah. ) dan sekarang sudah waktunya mengerjakan kasus baru. Walau 90% kasus kejahatan di New York ini sudah banyak berkurang ketimbang bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi bukan berarti 10% itu adalah kasus mudah. Yah, anggap saja ini adalah satu dunia yang sudah nampak tentram, dengan operasi bawah tanah seperti pasar gelap masih menguasai dunia, dan inilah yang menjadi target utama kepolisian di seluruh dunia. Divisi Skipper adalah mereka, yang sekali lagi, spesialis dalam mengejar para penjual dan pemalsu barang antik.

"Ya sudah, jadi siapa target kita selanjutnya?"

* * *

**Sightless**

_A **Blowhole/Private** for **NakamaLuna**_

_Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks & Nickelodeon_

**WARNING**

Thief-Police!AU/Humanized Characters/**_OBVIOUSLY OOC BECAUSE I NEVER WATCH THIS SHOW_**/Kerjaan nekat tanpa riset/Inaccuracy happens/Lemon implisit/un-beta-ed

* * *

_Semakin dekat kau beranjak, semakin sedikit yang kau lihat dariku._

* * *

**_Empat Hari Kemudian_**

"Private, kita kedatangan tamu."

Private, yang sedang menyesap minuman dalam tumbler miliknya itu, mengernyit pelan kepada Rico yang barusan memanggilnya. Mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan akan siapa tamu yang mau menemuinya. "Asisten dari pemahat kontemporer itu, yang sedang naik daun. Kau tahu 'kan, Phil?" Rico melanjutkan, melihat dari bagaimana wajah Private mengernyit. "Dia yang datang sendiri, loh. Sudah hampir setengah jam menunggu di ruang tunggu tadi."

Kali ini Private menutup tutup tumblernya tersebut. "Kenapa tidak segera diberitahu..." ia bergumam, lalu mengikuti Rico ke ruang tunggu yang dimaksud, dimana ia sudah melihat Kowalski dan Mason, si tamunya.

"Yah, kita tak mau 'kan, sembarang orang main memberikan laporan kejahatan? Jadi sejak tadi, Kowalski sedang menyelidiki kebenaran kata-kata tamu kita hari ini." melihat Private yang sudah berada di depan ruang tunggu itu, lelaki yang nampak canggung dan cemas itu langsung berdiri dan menjabat tangan dengan Private. "Jadi tuan Mason, kenalkan, ini Inspektur Private, dan Private, ini Mason, tamu kita hari ini sekaligus asisten dari Phil."

"Salam kenal, tuan Private. Senang berjumpa dengan anda." Mason langsung berbicara, dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Jadi kalau... kalau boleh kita potong basa-basinya, boleh saya langsung ceritakan ulang saja?" melirik ke arah Kowalski, yang memberikan sebuah anggukan.

Nampak Mason mengeluarkan sebuah file yang berisi beberapa foto. Terdapat tanggal serta jam ketika foto itu diambil. "Ini... semua pahatan milik tuan Phil. Saya foto semua ini mendekati waktu kematian tuan Phil, itu waktu... sekitar... uhm, ada di sini. Waktunya sekitar sejam sebelum tuan Phil meninggal karena sakitnya..." ia mulai menjelaskan. "Semua ini saya ambil karena tuan Phil ingin saya memberikan sentuhan terakhir, dan ingin melihat pahatannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Waktu itu tuan Phil sedang di rumah sakit dan saya menemaninya sampai waktu kematiannya..."

Private masih mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. "Lalu... yah, kemudian, saya baru kembali ke studio tuan Phil sekitar tiga hari kemudian karena saya harus mengurusi urusan kremasi dan lain-lainnya... tuan Phil sudah tak punya keluarga lagi, dan selama ini saya sudah dianggap seperti bagian dari keluarganya. Nah, di saat itulah, saya melihat bahwa di tempat sebelumnya, pahatan yang dimaksud sudah tidak ada." ia menyodorkan foto lagi, di tempat yang sama persis, tanpa pahatan yang dimaksud. "Saya sangat panik, tapi saya tak tahu harus bagaimana karena saat saya coba mencari sendiri, tidak ada bukti sama sekali. Saya tidak bisa melaporkan atas pencurian... dan kemarin, anehnya, pahatannya kembali lagi." lalu menunjukkan pahatan yang dimaksud. "A-agak tak mungkin, 'kan?"

Private mengernyit kebingungan, masih melihat ke arah foto tersebut. "Foto ini diambil dengan lensa 50 mm, satu banding satu dengan jarak penglihatan manusia." Rico yang kali ini menjelaskan. "Dengan hitungan cepat, berarti pahatan ini tingginya kurang lebih sekitar dua setengah meter. Memang agak tak mungkin, sih..."

"Ada kerusakan dengan pahatannya tidak?" biasanya barang sebesar ini pasti akan mendapat sedikit bekas benturan. Tentu, tak mungkin, 'kan, membawa keluar-masuk barang sebesar ini tanpa ada bekas sedikit pun. "Tak mungkin tak ada cacat. Sekecil apa pun..."

"Tapi justru itu yang aneh... Tidak ada cacat. Sedikit pun." Mason kembali menjawab, kali ini menunjukkan potret yang lebih dekat. "Ini difoto dengan lensa macro 100 mm f/2.8. Hasilnya dijamin mendetail dan..." benar saja, tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Sangat mulus, yang berarti barang ini tidak membentur apa pun. "Dan seolah seperti opsi _paste in place_, ini... posisinya sama persis..."

Private mengangguk-angguk lagi, kemudian mengambil _file_ tersebut, dan mempersilakan Mason pergi dari sana. Kebetulan karena Mason sendiri perlu mengurusi beberapa hal, dan berjanji bahwa setelah ini, ia akan terus memberikan data-data secara mendetail untuk membantu investigasi. "Saya takut akan maksud dari si pelaku bukanlah sekadar menjual barang ini, tapi... ada perkara lain lagi. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau mengambil kasus ini." Mason pun pergi, setelah meninggalkan kunci studionya kepada Private dan timnya, yang kini nampak saling bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain.

"Ya sudah, kalian tunggu apa lagi? Ayo."

* * *

Private membetulkan letak jasnya yang sedikit bergeser, melihat ke arah jamnya, yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Studio Phil berada di lantai teratas di sebuah apartemen yang berada di kawasan yang elit. Dulu, kalau menurut pernyataan Mason, tuan Phil akan selalu meminta Mason untuk menginap di tempat itu, sekaligus untuk menjaga pahatannya. Tempat ini juga menjadi rumah tuan Phil selama tiga bulan sebelum kematiannya, sehingga Private harusnya tak merasa heran kalau studio ini tertata dengan sangat rapi dan elegan. Gaya arsitekturnya yang berkesan modern dengan jendela-jendela besar berbingkai eboni tersebut juga membuat ruangan ini makin terlihat luas, membuat Private ingin mendesain kamar _flat_-nya berdasarkan _penthouse_ ini.

"Rapi sekali." Kowalski berkomentar pendek, sambil melakukan scanning dengan sinar UV di sepanjang lantainya. "Dan melihat dari foto-foto di album ini, sepertinya memang apartemen ini sudah rapi sejak sananya. Sepertinya Phil adalah seorang yang sangat awas dengan kebersihan, pantas saja penampilan asistennya juga nampak begitu tertata rapi. Pasti sering diceramahi terus."

"Dan harusnya dengan keadaan macam begini, kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang abnormal dengan cepat." Private langsung berkomentar lagi. "Tapi benar, seperti kata Mason, tidak ada apa-apa di sini yang mencurigakan—hei, kalian, kemari sebentar."

Sebuah kertas berwarna merah terselip di bawahnya. "_Paper-cut art_..." Private bergumam pelan, melihat potongan kertas yang membentuk siluet mawar yang terlihat begitu rapi di sana. Saat ia membuka lagi, muncul semacam _pop-up_ yang terbuat dari kertas, menggambarkan skenario dari sirkus yang digunting dan ditempelkan begitu rapi. "Tak mungkin ini buatan Phil atau Mason..."

"Sirkus?" Rico mengernyit pelan, lalu memberikan kepada Kowalski untuk segera ia potret. "Dan kenapa Mason tidak memberitahukan soal ini... atau memang ia tak sadar? Tapi warnanya merah terang seperti ini, pasti mudah terlihat."

"Kecuali kalau ini baru diletakkan, kenapa tidak?" Kowalski langsung menjawab, lalu kemudian mengenakan sarung tangannya juga dan membuka kertas merah itu. "Tapi coba perhatikan, ada semacam kertas yang digunting menyerupai pahatan ini."

Private langsung mengambil balik kertas merah tersebut, mengeluarkan lampu sinar UV-nya, dan kemudian membaca tulisan yang ternyata memang benar ditulis dengan tinta transparan di belakangnya. "_The closer you look, the less you'll see_." membaca tulisannya, lalu mengernyit lagi. "Orang ini... agak tidak kreatif sepertinya. Melakukan _quoting_ dari film lama keluaran tahun 2013."

"Darimana kau tahu itu _quote_ film..." Rico kali ini mengernyit, melihat ke arah Private dengan tatapan yang sedikit tak percaya. 2013? Itu sudah lama sekali, kawan.

"Aku baru menontonnya kemarin. Filmnya lumayan bagus, loh." Private mendesah, memasukkan kertas merah tersebut ke dalam sebuah _zip-lock_ dan memberikannya ke Kowalski. "Arsipkan ini ke bagian barang bukti. Jangan sampai lecak sedikit pun, kita pulang sekarang."

* * *

"Skipper!"

Malam harinya, Private langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rumah sakit tempat dimana Skipper masih beristirahat. Menonton acara televisi yang sedang membicarakan tentang penguin emperor di Antartika sana. "Oh, Private." ia langsung mengecilkan volume TV-nya, lalu memberikan senyum kecil. "Ada apa, datang malam-malam seperti ini?" kemudian mengelus kepala asistennya itu. Yah, tidak seperti Skipper akan bilang-bilang kalau sebenarnya mereka punya... **_sedikit_** hubungan khusus. **_Sedikit_**.

"Tidak apa-apa. Skipper sendiri bagaimana? Masih sakit?" Private duduk tepat di sebelah Skipper, yang masih mengelus kepalanya. Entah, mereka tidak terlibat dalam hubungan romantis, tapi sepertinya kedua belah pihak ini tidak peduli kalau mereka melakukan kegiatan yang memang... sedikit ambigu, macam begini. "Cepat sembuh, Skipper. A-aku sedikit takut, memegang jabatan Skipper..."

"Loh, kenapa takut?" Skipper mengernyit. "Lagipula memang kalau aku berhalangan, kau yang memegang kendali, bukan? Memang ada apa?" Lantaran selama ini, kalau Skipper sakit juga, Private akan langsung memegang kendali dengan memegang jabatan Skipper. Yah, tidak sering, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya Skipper mendengar asistennya itu sedikit takut.

"Ada kasus baru..." Private mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ranjang tepat di sebelah Skipper. Kedua tangannya bertumpu menahan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana dan semuanya begitu membingungkan... A-aku agak takut sih, kalau aku tak bisa memecahkan kasus ini... Biasanya 'kan, Skipper yang paling ahli dalam mengerjakan pemecahan kasus dan a-aku hanya mengikuti..."

Dasar, ternyata asistennya ini masih tetap mudah ketakutan seperti biasa. "Jangan begitu, ayolah. Aku tak mau melihat asistenku menjadi lemah seperti ini, semangatlah sedikit." Skipper langsung menepuk kepala Private. "Dan kalau memang kesusahan, ayo, ceritakan kepadaku. Aku 'kan tetap atasanmu dan aku harus tetap berperan untuk menyelesaikan kasus walau aku tak bisa selalu berada di tempat."

"Tapi 'kan Skipper sedang sakit—"

"Sudah, sekarang ceritakan kasusnya padaku." Skipper langsung memotong ucapan Private. "Hanya karena perutku tertembak dan mengalami sedikit masalah, bukan berarti otakku yang bermasalah, Private."

Private meneguk air liurnya, kemudian menunjukkan foto dari kertas merah yang ia temukan tadi siang. "Pencurian. Tapi kemudian barangnya segera dikembalikan dan kami menemukan ini tadi pagi tepat di bawah patungnya..." Private berucap, menunggu jawaban dari Skipper yang mendadak... langsung menatap marah ke foto itu? "Ski-Skipper? Ada apa?"

Skipper mendecak kesal lagi, mengembalikan handphone milik Private, lalu menatap anak itu tajam. "Blowhole." ia mendesis kesal. "Kau harus tangkap dia, Private. Si kurang ajar ini, Blowhole."

"Blowhole...?" Private mengernyit kebingungan. "Dia... Siapa?"

"Si orang kurang ajar itu... Dia orang yang benar-benar kurang ajar. Yah, kau mungkin tak akan melihatnya dalam daftar mana pun, tapi percayalah, mungkin dari banyaknya kejahatan yang ada sekarang, ia adalah salah satu orang yang wajib ditangkap dan menjadi prioritas. Ia bisa memalsukan barang-barang antik tanpa cacat sedikitpun." Skipper menjelaskan. "Lalu memberikan tuduhannya kepada para penjahat amatir lainnya. Orang ini bukan saja yang menjadi target kita, tapi juga parasit untuk kaumnya."

Private langsung merinding sendiri. Merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar penjelasan Skipper. Jadi ada ya, orang sejahat itu? Orang jahat yang bahkan... yah, sama sekali tidak kasihan bahkan dengan sesama penjahatnya. Benar-benar jahat... "Jadi bagaimana... aku bisa menangkapnya?"

Skipper memejamkan matanya, wajahnya masih nampak menegang, berpikir keras. "Kalau sudah begini terpaksa kita ikuti permainannya..." Skipper balas menatap ke arah Private, kali ini tatapannya sendu dan begitu menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Berhati-hatilah, dan tangkap si brengsek itu untukku..." ia mendesis kesal. "Dia orang yang menembakku sampai seperti ini juga, jadi... kau tahu betapa bahayanya."

Private langsung memeluk Skipper, seorang yang sudah ia perlakukan selayaknya kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Tatapannya nampak cemas, begitu khawatir akan satu firasat terburuk yang ia usahakan untuk enyah jauh-jauh. "Ya, Skipper... A-aku akan hati-hati..." ucapnya lirih, kemudian balas menatap atasannya tersebut. "Cepat sembuh, kami rindu dengan kehadiran Inspektur Skipper."

* * *

Berhari-hari kemudian, bahkan ini sampai memasuki minggu kedua, tapi kasus ini belum mengalami kemajuan sama sekali. Baik Private, ataupun Rico dan Kowalski, semuanya nampak kebingungan walau mereka sekarang sedikit lega karena hari ini akhirnya Skipper kembali bertugas lagi setelah sekian lama berada di rumah sakit dan setiap hari melakukan perbuatan asusila dengan pulsanya, hanya demi kelangsungan kasus yang sepertinya tidak memiliki celah sama sekali.

"Sial... kalau begini, bagaimana sekarang?" Rico mendesis kesal, sudah ia lihat semuanya sampai bosan semua barang bukti ini. "Kita tidak mengalami kemajuan sama sekali..."

Private sendiri sudah nampak stress. Tekanan batin karena ternyata memang ia tak bisa benar-benar menjadi seperti Skipper, tapi juga karena Mason datang dengan sangat cemas barusan mendengar bahwa ada yang menjual patung pahatan yang waktu itu dicuri, dengan judul '_Sister'_, dalam sebuah acara lelang. "Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa... Kan... patungnya masih ada di studio tuan Phil..." demikian pernyataan dari Mason, yang semakin membuat tim ini nampak begitu stress berat.

"Patungnya belum terjual, itu akan menjadi barang utama dalam pelelangan, dan waktunya adalah malam ini." Skipper menyebutkan. "Aku sudah mengatur supaya kita bisa masuk ke dalam acara lelang itu, dan aku mau saja masuk, tapi dengan kondisi lukaku bisa rentan terbuka lagi..." dan serentak, semuanya melirik ke arah Private.

Dan karena itulah, sekarang Private sedang bersiap-siap di salah satu van milik kepolisian, yang sudah disamarkan menjadi van dari lighting untuk acara lelang malam ini. "Kenapa harus aku..." Private bergumam kecil, ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ia cukup karismatik untuk menghadiri acara semacam ini. Bahkan untuk masalah pakaian saja, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa acara lelang seperti ini punya tingkat formalitas yang sangat tinggi, bahkan Skipper sampai sudah menyiapkan satu set suits yang nampak sangat formal. Jemari Skipper tengah membetulkan posisi pocket square, membentuknya dalam bentukan three-point yang menandakan acara formal.

"Skipper, ini sepatu pesananmu."

Kowalski menyodorkan sebuah sepatu yang sangat antik, jelas-jelas mahal. Private langsung mengernyit lagi, kenapa harus sampai membeli sepatu baru? "Ta-tapi aku punya sepatu sendiri..."

"Sepatumu itu jenis _loafers_. Itu sepatu untuk tingkat formalitas terendah dan sama sekali tidak cocok untuk model pakaian seperti ini." Skipper mendecak, langsung melempar sepatu milik Private yang sudah dibawa sejak tadi. "_Straight Tip Oxford_. Jangan sembarangan pakai sepatu, harus pakai sepatu dengan tingkat formalitas tertinggi."

Private melihat lagi ke arah _dress shirt_ yang dikenakan kepadanya. Pakaian ini jelas kualitas mahal, coba lihat saja, _double-stitched_, ini pasti harganya bisa sampai ribuan dollar. "Ta-tapi semua ini mahal sekali..." Private bergumam lagi, kali ini memakaikan _jacket_ hitamnya.

"Lebih penting uang atau misi?" Skipper menatap tajam kepada Private, lalu menaikkan ujung bibirnya. "Tidak seperti ini masuk dalam anggaran pribadiku. Tenang, ini dibayar dari kantor."

Pantesan. "O-oh." sudah siap semua penampilannya, bahkan rambutnya disisir oleh Skipper. Tidak heran, sih, semua orang yang diberi sentuhan oleh Skipper benar-benar nampak begitu elegan, dan bahkan kemampuannya seolah bisa membuat sampah nampak seperti berlian. "Berarti nanti kita hanya perlu berusaha untuk mengambil balik patungnya dengan harga tertinggi, lalu segera memergoki Blowhole, begitu? Kalau begitu aku masuk sekarang." Private membetulkan letak _speaker mini_ yang nampak seperti _gel_ tersebut tepat di telinganya, kemudian turun dari van tersebut membawa undangan untuk masuk dalam acara lelang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ini pertama kalinya Private menghadiri acara seformal ini...

_"Jangan khawatir, kau tak sendirian, Private."_ Skipper berbicara melalui speaker tersebut, sementara Private tersenyum kecil, menghela napasnya sekali, dan memasang wajah serius. Setidaknya ia aktor yang mampu bermimik cukup baik, dan empat tahun bekerja di bawah Skipper sudah cukup baginya untuk memimikkan bagaimana Skipper berakting dan... entah, itu memberinya sedikit rasa percaya diri. Sedikit.

Acara lelang itu segera berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Sesi pertama benar-benar terasa begitu mulus, dan memang tidak terpantau apa-apa, dan sekarang Private tengah menyesap satu champagne yang terletak di salah satu _buffet_. Melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan menjumpai bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang mencurigakan. Sepenglihatan matanya, semua barang yang dilelang tersebut memang banyak yang asli, dan saat _auction_ pertama, Private sadar ini bukan lelang biasa; ini lelang barang-barang gelap.

"Hei, Skipper, jadi bagaimana aku bisa tahu yang mana Blowhole..." ia berbisik pelan, menyamarkan aksinya yang sedang berbicara melalui mikrofon mini di balik cuffs miliknya tersebut sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Katamu tak pernah ada yang tahu wajah Blowhole..."

_"Tidak masalah, aku sudah memberikan semacam... tanda, di _pocket square_ milikmu."_ Skipper menjawab. _"Kalau dia membicarakan soal sirkus, itu dia. Oh, dan kenapa sirkus, itu karena tanda yang diberikan dalam kertas itu. Ia menggunting sendiri, bukan, kertas merah itu? Dan kertas itu ditujukan kepada kita, para bagian kepolisian yang mau mengejarnya." _Skipper lanjut menjelaskan lagi, kemudian menyuruh Rico dan Kowalski untuk membajak kamera pengawas di dalam ruangan tersebut._ "Sebentar lagi ia pasti datang. Tunggu saja."_

Private masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, tapi mari kita sisihkan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Terutama kenapa sepertinya Skipper tahu banyak tentang si Blowhole yang bahkan tak pernah terlihat ini... "Oh, maaf." dan di saat itulah, seseorang yang tengah memakan sebuah macaron merah menabraknya dari belakang, kemudian ia terseyum kecil saat melihat Private. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Private langsung menatap pada macaron yang tengah dimakannya. Merah, semerah seperti bagaimana kertas merah yang mereka temukan waktu itu. Ia langsung tersenyum kecil kepada lelaki tersebut. "Ah, ramai sekali ya di sini. Aku tak menyangka akan sampai seramai ini..."

Lelaki tinggi dengan surai perak itu kembali tersenyum kepadanya. "Ya, ramai sekali. Agak ricuh malah, kadangkala. Seperti sirkus saja." oh, benar. Ini orangnya. "Kau sendirian saja di sini?"

Private mengangguk kecil. "Yah, sendiri." ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud berjabat tangan. "Nama saya Pri-Halley. Halley Reiss." langsung menyebutkan nama random yang entah darimana terpikirkan. Sebodo amat.

Lelaki berambut keperakan itu membalas jabat tangannya, masih dengan senyumannya, lalu membalas lagi. "Ian Patrick Harris." jelas itu nama palsu. "Oh, namamu unik sekali. Dari astronomer Inggris itu kah?"

Private tertawa kecil lagi, yah, ia hanya terpikirkan soal komet tersebut, entah kenapa nama komet Halley itu yang paling melekat di pikirannya. "Yah, begitulah." ia menjawab pendek. "Anda... punya barang incaran apa di sini?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku bukan pembeli." lelaki itu berucap pendek. "Aku di sini sebagai salah satu penyuplai barang yang mau dilelang. Anggaplah distributor. Aku mendistribusikan _Sister_ karya Phil."

"Eh? _Sister_?" Private berkerut, tentu saja itu pura-pura. Ia sudah melihat karya asli dari yang diberi nama Sister tersebut, karya yang mendadak hilang lalu muncul entah darimana ini. "Sepengetahuanku... Karya terakhir Phil itu adalah _Motherless_, bukan _Sister_. Atau mungkin ini karya terdahulunya?"

Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Ian tersebut terkekeh lagi. "Tidak, kalau begitu kau benar-benar ketinggalan informasi, tuan Reiss." ia menjawab Private. "Sebenarnya ada satu karya dari Phil yang belum sempat dipublikasikan dan ia sudah meninggal duluan. Karya itu hanya perlu polesan terakhir dan sudah diberi nama, _Sister_. Nanti kau lihat saja, harusnya itu menjadi karya puncak pada malam ini."

_"Private, coba desak dia untuk menunjukkan patung tersebut."_ Skipper berucap dari balik _speaker_ mini tersebut. Ah, baik, ini saatnya.

Private langsung mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, menyesap champagne-nya sampai habis, dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah lelaki-yang sudah ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ini Blowhole, tapi memakai nama yang tidak begitu kreatif-di depannya ini. "Hmm, saya penasaran..." ia mulai mengeluarkan akting senyum manisnya itu. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah saya mendapatkan tiket eksklusif untuk melihatnya dulu?"

"Hoo, kau mau melihatnya?" Ian—bukan, Blowhole—berbicara. Nampak antusias dengan reaksi Halley—Private maksudnya. "Aku bukannya bilang tidak boleh sih, tapi... ada bayarannya."

"Bayaran..." Private tersenyum lagi, semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada tuan Harris alias Blowhole ini. "Yah, aku akan menjadi pemilik _Sister_ yang selanjutnya... tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh memiliki sedikit prioritas untuk melihatnya terdahulu, tuan Harris?"

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku..." Ian—Blowhole—membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Agak remang, dan sebuah lampu sorot tertuju pada sebuah objek besar berselimutkan kain putih menjadi satu-satunya penerangan ruangan tersebut. "Nah, selamat menyaksikan keajaiban dari..." ditariknya kain tersebut. "_Sister_."

Private menatap dengan terkesima pada patung tersebut. Astaga? Pahatannya begitu telaten, bahkan sampai detail terkecilnya saja benar-benar terpahat dengan sangat rapi, seolah ini dibuat dari tangan Phil sendiri. "Bagaimana, Private. Kau suka?" Lelaki itu bertanya dari belakang.

"Ini benar-benar jenius..." kemudian mendengar kode namanya dipanggil, ia segera mengeluarkan revolver 9 mm-nya. "Ya, aku suka sekali dengan karya ini, tuan Blowhole."

"Ouh, sheesh... Private." Kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Private, dengan cepat sudah melempar revolvernya ke sembarang arah, lalu menjentikkan jarinya sehingga ruangan itu tertutup rapat. "Jangan begitu, ayo kemari... kita bermain bersama." Ia mengecup punggung tangannya, dan kemudian segera menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu sehingga berdebam ke tanah.

Skipper yang mendengarnya segera terkejut, langsung memanggil-manggil nama Private tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sial, apa jangan-jangan mikrofonnya mati? "Private? Private. Kau dengar aku?" Kemudian mendecak kesal, saat akhirnya frekuensinya kembali lagi dan kali ini terdengar desahan-desahan erotik. Teriakan milik Private yang mengerang minta tolong, sesekali digantikan dengan desahan memohon ampun.

_"Halo Skipper. Asistenmu ini... manis sekali. Kukira seleramu hanya sebatas pelacur jalanan, heh?"_

Dan kemudian speaker itu kembali kehilangan frekuensinya untuk sesaat, Skipper langsung berlari keluar dan berusaha mengejar Private. Masih terdengar terus, desahan nikmat yang nampak terpaksa, bagaimana Private terus dipaksa untuk memanggil-manggil nama Blowhole berkali-kali, dan sebuah tamparan lalu teriakan lagi. Sial, ia ingin matikan suaranya, tapi kalau ia matikan speakernya, ia bisa kehilangan keberadaan Private secara hubungan frekuensi mereka akan dipetakan oleh Rico dan Kowalski. Sial, sial! Harusnya ia saja yang masuk ke dalam sana...

"Private!"

Ia mendobrak masuk ke salah satu pintu, kemudian melihat bagaimana pintu itu digembok dengan rapat, Skipper langsung melompat ke salah satu lubang ventilasi. Pasti terhubung di dalamnya... "_Shit_..." ia mengutuk, kini merasa sangat bersalah...

Segera ia dobrak saat melihat sebuah ruangan. Ia segera turun ke bawah, dan kemudian melihat bahwa di ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Kemana..." Skipper mendecak, melihat ke sekeliling, dan kemudian mengambil sebuah martil yang berada di dekat hydrant dalam ruangan tersebut. Melemparnya ke salah satu sisi ruangan tersebut, sehingga tembok—yang ternyata kaca tersebut pecah.

Disana ia menjumpai asistennya, terjatuh dengan lungai, nampak lemas di atas tanah kayu polesan tersebut. Sosok lelaki yang kini mengenakan hoodie sampai menutupi wajahnya itu tertawa jahat, mata kanannya menyorotkan warna merah seperti laser. "Hai, Skipper." Ia bergumam kecil, itu Blowhole. "Anggap saja ini pembalasan karena keberanianmu mencungkil mataku dulu... sampai jumpa." Lalu melemparkan bom asap di ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf, mungkin waktu itu aku melakukannya tanpa sadar..." kemudian bergegas untuk menembak Blowhole yang tentu saja, sudah menghindar duluan. "Mati kau, Blowhole!"

"Skipper..." Private nampak tersenggal-senggal, menatap Skipper yang kini mendecak karena kehilangan Blowhole lagi. Lagi, setelah waktu itu...

Skipper langsung mendekat ke arah Private, yang kini memakai pakaian yang telah tersobek-sobek. Ada banyak sekali bekas gigitan di sekitar lehernya, beberapa sampai membiru. Celananya sudah tergeletak entah kemana, dan kini wajahnya nampak begitu kusut, lelah sehabis terpakai dengan begitu kasar. Beberapa bercak darah nampak juga di lantainya. "Maafkan aku, Skipper... padahal sudah sedekat itu..." lalu ada wewangian obat yang kuat. Sepertinya obat penenang diberikan kepada Private dalam dosis tinggi. Pantas ia tak bisa melawan.

"Bantuan, satu petugas jatuh. Ambulans, segera." Skipper mendecak lagi sambil mematikan speakernya, lalu memeluk asistennya itu lebih dekat. "Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, Private. Maafkan aku..." ia terus mendesis demikian, dan sekarang Blowhole lepas lagi. Sial, ini semua karena dia yang terlalu gegabah...

Private hanya tersenyum kecil. "Dimaafkan." Sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan, tepat semenit sebelum medis datang.

* * *

Skipper khawatir.

Yah, siapa yang tak khawatir juga kalau anak buahnya yang terpercaya kini sudah masuk ke hari ketujuh dan masih belum bangun dari koma. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam pikiran Private yang membuatnya trauma, dan yang pasti berhubungan dengan kasus seminggu sebelumnya. Kasus yang sebenarnya tak jelas harus Skipper sebut sebagai terpecahkan atau tidak, karena walau untung bahwa Rico dan Kowalski berhasil mengamankan _Sister_ hasil pemalsuan itu, rasanya masih ada sesuatu yang tak terselesaikan. Yah, ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana menempatkannya, karena jelas kasus ini masuk di antara pencurian tapi bukan juga pencurian, tanpa bukti pemalsuan, dan keambiguan lainnya.

Intinya, Skipper cemas, ditambah lagi ketika saat hari ini ia membawakan sebuket bunga—bunga matahari, ia dengar itu membawa kesembuhan cepat bagi orang sakit—ia menjumpai bahwa kamar Private kosong, tidak ada siapa pun. Bahkan sang pasien sendiri tidak ada, menghilang dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan rapi.

"Perawat, kemana anak itu?!" Skipper langsung menghambur ke resepsionis di lantai tersebut, memanggil suster yang sebenarnya juga tak tahu menahu karena ia tak melihat anak itu dimanapun juga atau pun terlihat meninggalkan ruangan. Panik, seluruh personel di divisi tersebut langsung mengerahkan tenaganya.

* * *

Saat itu, di sebuah atap gedung—entah, gedung apa, Private tidak tahu dan baru terbangun—ia sudah duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Menatap pada pemandangan spektakuler dari kota New York di siang hari dan kemudian menengok ke belakang dengan ketakutan. "Kau..." Private mendesis pelan.

Lelaki itu masih ada di sana. Dengan surai keperakan, tersenyum kepadanya. Berbeda dengan tatapan di waktu itu yang menyiratkan benci dan obsesi, lain, kali ini terasa lain. Lebih terasa hangat dan mau menjaga. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" Ia bertanya, lelaki berkode Blowhole itu semakin mendekat ke arah Private. "Kuharap kau tetap energetik seperti waktu itu. Kau menarik sekali."

Melihat tangan itu mendekat, berusaha menggapai dirinya, Private langsung menepisnya. Menatap sang pemerkosa dengan pandangan benci, dendam, ingin menghancurkannya. "Tidak... mau..." desisan dengan sarat ketakutan keluar dari bibir Private, berusaha untuk tegar. "Jangan dekat-dekat..."

"Oh, ayolah. Padahal aku sengaja mau membawamu kemari untuk meminta maaf..." ia tersenyum lagi kepada Private, sedikit mengusap tangannya karena tamparan tadi. Anak ini punya tenaga yang boleh juga. "Dan... menawarkanmu sesuatu yang lain." Private mengernyit kebingungan. Setelah memperkosa, lalu meminta maaf dan menawarkan... oke, tawarannya pasti jahat seperti biasa.

"Mata kananku ini dulu dicungkil oleh Skipper brengsek itu..." Blowhole berucap. "Jadi kupikir aku mau membalasnya dengan merebut tangan kanannya... dengan kata lain, kau."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku mau mengikutimu, hah. Aku berdedikasi sebagai polisi untuk membersihkan orang-orang semacammu dan aku tak mau melanggar sumpah itu." Private masih berusaha untuk nampak menantang, dalam hatinya sudah ketakutan bukan main. Apa maksud sebenarnya Blowhole berbicara seperti ini...

"Juga apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau polisi masih ada di kota yang bebas dari kejahatan macam begini?" Blowhole membalasnya, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Private yang kali ini jelas menahan wajah pucat, sarat ketakutan. "Dan kenapa kau kira Skipper bisa mengenalku begitu dekat..."

Private nampak berkerut, kemudian tertegun. "Jadi... maksudmu..."

Blowhole kini tersenyum lagi, membenarkan posisi dari sesuatu yang berkilat merah, seperti laser di mata kanannya. "Mereka bilang persahabatan itu seperti bunga; indah, tapi cepat layu lalu mati dan terinjak mengenaskan. Kau tahulah, Skipper itu tipe orang egois yang tak akan pernah membuat orang lain merasa dimanfaatkan sementara... yah, kau tahu." Tuturnya. "Sekarang di antara kami, itu sudah sampai pada tahap terinjak mengenaskan. Kau mengerti 'kan, maksudku?"

Oh, begitu. Istilahnya tragedi pertemanan yang berakhir menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Pantas saja. "Dan tak ada gunanya kau menyalurkan bakat indahmu itu, dalam bela diri dan segala macam—aku sudah membaca datamu—kalau hanya kau gunakan untuk menghentikan sesuatu yang tak ada akhirnya. Toh, masuk ke dalam kepolisian juga tak berarti... kau selamanya membela kejujuran. Kenapa kita tidak melihat dari perspektif lain?" Tutur Blowhole. "Aku bersedia untuk membantu memperluas pengetahuanmu, kalau itu yang kau mau. Selagi aku menunggu kau menerima uluran tanganmu, kita bisa kok, tetap kejar-kejaran seperti ini."

"Kau berbicara seperti orang mabuk saja." Kemudian mencoba beranjak berdiri, masih dengan kaki bergetar. "A-akan kutangkap kau..."

Blowhole hanya tersenyum kecil, mendorong Private kembali ke kursi rodanya, dan kemudian memberi kecupang singkat tepat di bibirnya lagi. "Tangkap aku bila kau bisa." Ujarnya, kemudian tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melompat dari selusur gedung tersebut.

Sialan...

Private berusaha mendorong kursi rodanya, mendekati salah satu pintu yang menuju lantai bawah tersebut. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggerasak di sekitar kantungnya, ia mengecek kantung tersebut. Melihat secarik kertas yang segera ia baca, dan kemudian meremas dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Sial benar Blowhole satu itu...

"Private, hei!"

Suara itu, suara Skipper.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja... ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Tapi suaranya kelu, ia tak merasa bisa menjawab Skipper.

"Private? Ada apa?"

Ia masih memandang ke arah Skipper-nya, atasannya.

Tapi kali ini pandangannya ke Skipper adalah pandangan ketakutan. Takut kalau suatu waktu ia tak akan bisa melihat atasannya ini dengan tatapan hormat. Takut kalau kata-kata Blowhole menjadi sebuah kebenaran, kebenaran yang menakutkan bahwa sebenarnya mereka selama ini membela pihak yang salah. Takut kalau selama ini apa pun yang ia percaya adalah suatu kebohongan...

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..."

Entah, ada satu perasaan dalam diri Private bahwa ia mulai tak bisa percaya lagi mana yang benar atau pun tidak... _well_, sementara ini biarlah ia hidup dalam kebohongan, tidak seperti hidup bersama dengan timnya dan mengejar kejahatan itu adalah sesuatu yang salah... untuk sejauh ini.

.

.

_"Atau... apa mungkin aku bisa menang dengan menangkap hatimu lebih dulu, tuan Private?"_

**End**

* * *

**A/N : **iya saya tahu emang saya gaje banget. Nekat pula ngapain nulis di fandom yang bahkan serialnya aja belom saya nonton. Yah, sebenernya ini salah **NakamaLuna** sih, ngespam saya dengan kisah kasih HoleVate ( yang btw di fic ini ga HoleVate atau pun SkiVate sama sekali. Maap. ) dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan RP lainnya terus begini dan begitu dan yah akhirnya saya malah nge-_rant_ beginian... yang saya harap sih gak mengecewakan untuk debut di fandom yang sama sekali saya gak kenal seencrit pun. Saya anggap _challenge _tersendiri sih, hehe.

Maafkan ketidak-jelasannya. Saya buat ini dalam waktu sehari.

Mungkin lain kali saya bakal bikin spin-off buat bikin ceritanya tambah jelas. Mungkin aja sih. Saya juga ga yakin.

Terus harusnya saya nyelesaiin fic 17an saya. Harusnya. Tapi yah...

_Reviews amuse me._


End file.
